


Blood

by Zel (KatherinePlumber)



Category: Pod 17, Pod17
Genre: Child Death Mentioned, Gen, it's nearly the one year anniversary of this show and i never wrote anything for it, sup i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherinePlumber/pseuds/Zel
Summary: Calliope did something unforgivable and Leda has emotions about it.





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hey go watch the super cool webshow [Pod17 on youtube.](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UClOj9ADrFQpnI-B78CALeCw) This takes place right after Episode 4. So, like, don't read this if you haven't watched the show.

Disgust. That was all Leda could feel when she was around. 

Her. Calliope. Leda’s close friend.

“Leda’s girlfriend,” Dell used to say. 

“No,” was what Leda said, but what they thought was maybe someday. Maybe in England. Maybe when we're safe. 

But now all they could feel around Calliope was disgust. Cal with her bloodstained smirks and so-called good intentions. Cal with her soft looks and sharp teeth. Cal who fouled their stream by murdering Tommy.

Leda was fine with blood flowing down their stream. It had happened many times. Their original stream in Greece was bloodied often. War happened. Death happened. Blood poured into the water. Leda cleaned up the mess. When it ran dry and their spirit moved to another stream in California, so did Leda, and this one was no less bloodied. Leda spilled a lot of blood themself, with Cal by their side.

And then Calliope spilled blood she shouldn't have.

Tommy’s. Tommy, who was innocent. Tommy, who had a whole life ahead of him. Tommy, who may have been the only thing that made Emmeline happy. And his blood was at the bottom of Leda’s stream and Emmeline was crying for Tommy and crying for herself and crying because she trusted Calliope and she killed him just like that.

“For your own good,” Cal had said.

Leda felt ill. They felt hopeless. They felt enraged. There was only one thing they could do.

They cleaned up the blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Leda's concept of morality is super interesting and I got to play around with that in acting but I wanted to explore it written out as well. Anyway this was fun and I wanna write a lot of pod17 fic during the 1 year anniversary of its run, so send me suggestions for characters or themes to explore maybe!


End file.
